Hand hygiene is essential for certain activities and services, including particularly healthcare and food preparation and service. The invention concerns determining the compliance by workers with hand hygiene guidelines.
For healthcare providers, the spread of healthcare acquired infections also known as HAI's has been an ever increasing challenge in healthcare facilities. HAIs can result from transmission of bacteria, viruses and other disease causing micro-organisms from various sources such as a patient or environmental surfaces to another patient or surface via the hands of healthcare workers. Such transmission can result in an infection of a patient who was previously not infected. Health care facilities have battled MRSA (methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus) and VRSA (vancomycin-resistant staphylococcus aureus) and other drug resistant micro-organisms for many years. These problems have been more apparent in recent years. It is estimated that approximately 2,000,000 such HAIs occur annually in the U.S. alone resulting in about 100,000 deaths. The extra costs associated with these infections are estimated in the billions of dollars.
Healthcare institutions seek to prevent and control the spread of HAIs. One important aspect of such efforts is seeking to ensure that health care professionals comply with hand hygiene best practices. Hand hygiene can be accomplished by washing with soap and water and by using liquids such as a sanitizing product which does not require water or rinsing of the product.
Hand hygiene is also recognized as essential in the food industry to prevent the spread of foodborne bacteria and/or viruses including Norovirus, the Hepatitis A virus, Salmonella Typhi, Shigella spp., and Escherichia coli (E. coli) O157:H7 or other Enterohemorrhagic or Shiga toxin-producing E. coli, Staphylococcus aureus, Salmonella spp. and Streptococcus pyogenes. Hand washing by food employees is essential after activities that contaminate hands and before activities during which pathogens may be spread to food.